The Goode, The Bad, And the Evil
by divergentfangirl
Summary: Annabeth Chase has everything a junior in high school could want. Great grades, an amazing boyfriend whom she's been dating since her freshman year, and great friends. After one night at the Stoll brothers' infamous parties, Annabeth finds herself staring at a pink line that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So the first chapter is going to be pretty long but please read!

Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been dating for three years, ever since freshman year. After a party their lives will change forever

Disclaimer: I am of the female gender so I am obviously not Rick Roirdan

Chapter 1:

Annabeth POV:

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 16 years old and I'm a junior at Goode High School. I've been dating my current boyfriend, Percy Jackson since freshman year. My friends include Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Nico, and Calypso. Tonight there's a party at the Stoll brothers' house and our group of friends and I are going. The Stoll brothers are known for their crazy parties that they throw while their parents are out of town. Today is Friday and school has already ended so I'm headed to Calypso's house to get ready for tonight. Calypso's parents are pretty rich so her house is huge and all the girls always go there before parties to get ready. Once I pull up her driveway I get out of my car and ring the doorbell. "Come on in Annabeth! We're up in my room!" I hear Calypso shout from upstairs. I make my way up to her room and see Piper straightening her hair, Calypso forcing lipstick on to Thalia, and Hazel applying eyeliner to her eyelids. I'm not really one for big parties, I prefer to stay in on Friday nights either reading or watching Doctor Who with Percy. "Alright Annabeth," Calypso starts, "Time for you to get ready." Calypso starts on my hair while Thalia paints my nails sparkly silver. My hair is blonde and naturally curly so I'm straightening it for the party. After Thalia is done with my nails she talks to Piper about my outfit for tonight. They decide on a pair of black leggings, a loose silver crop top, and a pair of studded combat boots. Calypso agrees and goes to the makeup table to grab the makeup I will need. She starts by putting foundation on my face to cover any blemishes I have. Next she puts black sparkly eyeliner all around my eyes and chooses silver eye shadow for me. Lastly she puts bright red lipstick on my lips to top everything off. I'm the first one ready because everybody was focusing on me. I help Hazel choose an outfit. I find her a red skater style skirt and a white-cropped blouse to wear with it and a pair of black flats. Hazel is more like me; she doesn't like dressing up too much so I tried to help her find a simpler outfit. Next is Thalia, I see her arguing with Calypso about what she is going to wear.

T: "I'm not wearing a mini skirt! You cannot make me put that thing on!"

C: "Oh come on, it's only gonna be like 3 hours or so!"

A: "How about you guys compromise? You can give Thalia a few outfits to choose from that don't have a mini skirt in them."

C: "Alright hold on."

Calypso goes into her closet to find the outfits and a few minutes later comes out with an electric blue skater dress with a zipper down the back, red skinny jeans with a black cropped sweater with silver studs on the shoulders, and black high waisted shorts with a scoop neck royal blue t-shirt.

C: "Alright, no mini skirts I promise."

T: "I think I wanna wear the t-shirt with the high waisted shorts."

A: "Good choice Thals. Nico will love it."

As soon as I say that a red blush appears on her cheeks. Thalia and Nico both have huge crushes on each other but both of them are too scared to admit it to each other even though it's completely obvious to everyone else. Thalia puts on the outfit and finds plain black combat boots and Calypso gives her a long silver necklace to wear. Next is Piper, she gets a plain long sleeve black bodycon dress and red high heels and a red pendent necklace that her boyfriend Jason, Thalia's brother, had given her. Now we just have to wait for the boys to pick us up in about half an hour.

P: "How about we play a game of truth or dare to pass time until the guys get here?"

T: "Sounds good to me. I'll start. Calypso, truth or dare?"

C: "Um...dare."

T: "I dare you to ask out Leo at the party tonight. You both obviously like each other so just ask him."

C: "Fine. As long as you ask Nico to dance tonight."

Thalia turns bright red but agrees and Calypso searches for her next victim.

C: "Annabeth! Truth or dare?"

Great.

A: "Truth because the last time I chose dare I had to tell Leo I was on his team."

C: "Have you and Percy sealed the deal yet?"

Oh no. I knew this would happen. Shit.

A: "No. Not yet, but I want to. I just don't have the courage."

No one says anything but they nod in understanding. The doorbell rings signaling that the boys have arrived to pick us up for the party. Calypso makes me go downstairs first and I hear Percy gasp with his eyes wide open.

Percy POV:

When Annabeth walks down the stairs I can't help but gasp at how beautiful my girlfriend is. We get into Frank's SUV and go to the party. We walk in and I can feel the bass of the super loud dance music. "Do you want some punch?" I ask my gorgeous girlfriend. She nods and I head off to get some punch. I look at the dance floor and it seems Thalia has dragged Nico with her and they're dancing. I go back to Annabeth and she chugs the cup of punch and goes back for another. Damn.

A: "This punch is really good. You want more?"

I realize I finished my cup without noticing.

PJ: "Sure if you're offering."

Annabeth nods and heads back to the table to get more drink. After multiple cups of punch (I lost count how many) I ask Annabeth if she wants to dance. She answers by pulling me to the dance floor. We start out with a little space between us but I don't know if it's the punch or just me, but I don't want any space between us. Soon you can't tell where I start and she finishes. Annabeth kisses me, hard and I ask her if she wants to go somewhere. She says yes and we make our way upstairs and to one of the empty rooms.

PJ: "Are you sure about this Annabeth?"

A: "I want this Percy."

After that it's a blur.

****************TIME SKIP************

Annabeth POV:

The morning after the party I wake up in an unfamiliar bed with familiar arms around me. What happened last night? Then it all comes flooding back to me. My wonderful night with Percy. Did we use anything? Eh. I'm sure we did I'm not gonna worry about it. I feel Percy stir and I tap him to wake him up.

A: "Percy, wake up babe."

PJ: "Was last night a dream?"

A: "It sure did feel like one huh? But it was real. I love you."

PJ: "I love you too but we should get home. What's your excuse for being out all night?"

A: "I'm just gonna tell my dad I slept over at Thalia's because the party went late. Just tell your mom you slept at Frank's."

We get out of bed and get dressed. Then I realize, I can walk home from here but Percy can't. Calypso can drop my car off later but Percy is too far from his house.

A: "Hey Percy why don't you come home with me since we don't have a ride."

PJ: "Sounds good. Thalia lives down the street from you and Frank anyway."

We sneak out of the house and race each other to mine. I win of course. "Hey Dad I'm home!" I hear a grunt from my dad's home office and I go into the kitchen to get breakfast. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and start eating it. Percy and I go to my basement and put on the movie The Little Mermaid. I might be 16 but I'm a child at heart sometimes. Percy loves pretending he's Prince Eric and acts all tuff and puffs his chest out making me crack up.

PJ: "I think Thalia and Nico are dating now."

A: "Good. Now I won't have to listen to her whine on and on about him."

PJ: "I know Nico was so annoying. But I'm happy for them. I mean, they've liked each other forever."

Then Percy's phone starts buzzing and I laugh because it makes him jump.

PJ: "My mom just texted that she wants me home."

A: "Alright. I will get the keys to my Dad's car."

I grab the keys and head out to my dad's car and Percy and I make our way to his house that he shares with his mom Sally and his step dad Paul. I pull into his driveway and kiss him goodbye.

A: "I will be at your swim meet tomorrow! Love you Percy!"

PJ: "Love you too Annabeth! See you tomorrow!"

I drive away and decide to go home and take a nap because I'm exhausted.

***************TIME SKIP*************

**********7 WEEKS LATER**********

I feel like shit. It's been seven weeks since the party and not only do I feel like shit, my period is late. Shit. I decide to go to the CVS by my house to get a pregnancy test. I might not be pregnant. I could just have a stomach virus. Yeah, just a stomach virus. I tell my dad I'm going out to get breakfast then go to school then I go to the CVS and get some strange looks when I grab tampons and 10 pregnancy tests. The lady scans my items and I pay and run out of there as fast as I can. Before I leave the parking lot I text Thalia saying I'm coming over with an emergency. Thalia's house is just 5 minutes from the CVS so I get there fast before she's supposed to leave for school. I yell up the stairs, "HOUSTON WE HAVE A SITUATION!" And Thalia pulls me into her room.

T: "What the hell's wrong?"

A: "PercyandIhadsexatthepartyandIthinkImpregnant."

T: "Woah slow down. First things first...how was it!?"

A: "Thalia! We have bigger things to focus on at the moment."

T: "Right. Did you get a pregnancy test?"

A: "Yeah, ten of them, and tampons. People looked at me weird in the store."

T: "Alright, go in my bathroom and pee on the sticks. I hope you have to pee. Do you want me to call anyone else over?"

A: "No. Not yet. I'll be back."

I go into the bathroom that's connected to Thalia's room. Now, I have to pee on 10 sticks. Absolutely fantastic. I pee then wash my hands and exit the bathroom to see Thalia pacing.

A: "Why are you pacing? I'm the one who's probably pregnant!?"

T: "Sorry but I'm nervous for you!"

A: "Me too Thals...what do I do if I am? What if my dad kicks me out? Did I tell you he's getting re-married? Yeah, to some bitch named Jen who's after his money. I hate her and the feelings mutual. My life is falling apart."

T: "I think the sticks are done brewing."

I take a deep breath and shakily make my way to where I set the stupid sticks down. Thalia takes my hand and smiles encouragingly. I flip each stick over, one at a time. Positive. They're positive. I'm pregnant. There is a tiny human being inside of me. Well, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy POV:

I haven't heard from Annabeth today. Neither she nor Thalia showed up for school today. I bet they're just ditching. I will go over to her house later with the work she missed. I can feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. It's a text, from Annabeth. 'Can you come to Thalia's house? It's urgent.' Well now I have to go. I get in my car and drive to Thalia's house. I ring the doorbell and Jason answers.

PJ: "I got a text from Annabeth telling me to meet her here. Is she around?"

J: "Yeah I have no idea what's going on in there. They haven't been out all day that I know of. You can go on up if you want. They're in Thalia's room."

I nod at Jason and make my way up the stairs to Thalia's room. I knock on the door and hear a faint 'come in' from one of the girls. I open the door and see Annabeth sitting next to Thalia on the bed. They both look like they've been crying.

PJ: "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Annabeth turns around to face me and she starts to tear up again.

A: "I don't know how to tell you this."

PJ: "Oh gods, you're not breaking up with me right?"

T: "No seaweed brain! Let her finish!"

PJ: "Alright. I'm sorry, Annabeth please continue."

A: "Remember that night at the party?"

PJ: "Yeah of course. What about it?"

A: "Do you remember using protection?"

PJ: "Shit, no Annabeth. Is that what this is about? Are you pregnant?"

Annabeth starts sobbing but I can faintly see her nod and then Thalia starts crying. She never cries.

A: "Yes Percy. I'm Pregnant. Please don't leave me! I can't do this on my own! I love you and I can't do this without you and I-"

I shut her up by kissing her.

PJ: "Shhh. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I will support you through this. Are you gonna keep it?"

A: "Yes. I know we're young but I can't kill something that's part of you. I already love it."

PJ: "I'm glad. I would support you through that but it would hurt me. Are you considering adoption?"

A: "No. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

T: "Sorry to interrupt, but I will be here to help the whole way. I also think you should see a doctor just to be sure."

A: "I need to tell my dad. He's probably gonna kick me out. But I should tell him today then we can tell your parents Percy."

I nod and Thalia and I follow Annabeth to her car. I offer to drive but Annabeth insists that she drives. We reach her house and Annabeth squeezes my hand. I encourage her and we head inside the house.

Annabeth POV:

We step inside my house and my dad greets me and I tell him we need to talk. Thalia decided to come in to help me.

(A/N: MC is Annabeth's dad)

A: "Dad, I need to tell you something."

MC: "Hurry it up then. Jen and the kids will be back soon."

A: "I'm pregnant. It's Percy's."

MC: "You little slut! I don't want you anymore. Get out of my house now you whore!"

T: "HEY DONT TALK TO HER THAT WAY! DO YOU THINK SHE WANTED TO GET PREGNANT? NO, SO SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"

A: "Thalia calm down. Come help me pack guys. I don't care what he says."

I walk to my room with out crying but as soon as I get in I let the tears fall. I grab the suitcases that I keep in my closet and grab everything that I want. First I grab all the pictures that I have of my mom and me before she died. Then I grab the pictures that I have of my friends and I and the ones of Percy and I.

I reach up to the top shelf of my closet and grab the box that has all the money I've saved up over 6 years. I figure I'm going to need it. I start packing a few sets of pajamas that includes three pairs of sweatpants and a few loose t-shirts. Then I hear something strange from the living room.

PJ: "I love her sir and I would never hurt her intentionally and you know what? You don't deserve to have a daughter like Annabeth or the grandchild that you will never know."

MC: "Guess what buddy? Annabeth is no longer my daughter and after she leaves here, I never want to see her again. So it doesn't matter what you want."

That son of a bitch. Although it's really sweet Percy already cares so much about our kid. I fill up the first suitcase and start on the second one. I should probably pack my stretchier and looser clothing I grab a bunch of t-shirts and hoodies and stretchy jeans and leggings. Now for shoes, I will pack my Uggs and a few pairs of Vans. There now I'm done with clothes. Now I need some other things from my room. I grab all of the books off my shelves and put them in the biggest suitcase. Now I need to go to the basement to get some of my old baby stuff. Might as well take what I want if it's my last time here.

A: "Percy and Thalia I'm gonna need some help getting stuff from the basement."

PJ: "What are you getting from down there?"

A: "Some of my old baby stuff."

They both nod and we go down the stairs. I pull out the two boxes I need and Percy and Thalia carry them up for me.

A: "So I have three suitcases. Can each of you take one? I can take the big one and a box."

T: "I will take a box and the medium size suitcase."

PJ: "I got the big suitcase if you take a box and the small suitcase because knowing you, you probably put all your books in the big suitcase."

A: "You know me so well. Alright we gotta go so we can tell your mom."

T: "Hey Percy, isn't your Mom a doctor? Couldn't she do Annabeth's doctor appointments?"

PJ: "Yeah I mean, I guess she could."

A: "Enough chit chat lets go. I wanna get out of here."

We leave the house and I yell a final 'fuck you' to my dad and head to my car.

T: "Can you guys drop me off at my place? I don't think you need me anymore. Besides Percy needs his car."

I agree and drive towards Thalia's house and drop her off and Percy gets in his car and we go to his house. We arrive and I get out of my car and walk up with Percy. (A/N: S is Sally and Paul is PA)

PJ: "Hey mom I'm home! Annabeth and I need to talk to you and Paul right now!"

Two pairs of feet come down the stairs and I'm greeted by Sally's smiling face.

S: "Go to the living room guys. I'm gonna get some snacks."

PA: "I didn't see you in class today Annabeth. Are you alright?"

A: "That's kinda what we're here to talk about. Percy and I have some news."

PJ: "Please don't react badly to this. Annabeth's dad already did."

S: "Alright honey we won't judge until you guys are done."

A: "I'm pregnant and my dad just kicked me out of the house."

S: "I know. About the whole pregnant thing. Honey, I know what pregnant looks like, and you are pregnant."

PJ: "What? You knew? How come you didn't say anything?"

S: "Oh sweetheart, of course I knew I examine pregnant women for a living. I also didn't say anything because I knew that you would tell me when you were ready. Now, Annabeth we have an extra room for when the baby comes and you and Percy can share a room since you are already pregnant."

A: "Thank you so much. I wasn't asking to stay here but to be honest I would rather stay here than with Thalia."

S: "Also I will do your appointments for free."

PA: "Annabeth of course you can stay here. You're part of the family. We couldn't leave you."

I feel like I'm going to start crying. Oh no, not again. Then I start sobbing.

A: "I'm sorry. I'm being a very stereotypical pregnant girl aren't I? Oh gods."

PJ: "I love you. We're going to be all right. Now let's go get your stuff from the car."

PA: "Let me help you."

Paul, Percy, and I head out to my car to retrieve the few belongings I brought.

PA: "Wow this suitcase is heavy. What's in here bricks?"

A: "Oh that's all my books I will get that one. Oh and the boxes are all of my old baby things that my mom kept."

Percy and Paul bring in the rest of my things and I start cleaning Percy's room and making space for my stuff.

A: "Percy I'm taking over your bookshelves I need the space."

PJ: "That's fine I don't use it anyway. It's just there, I'm glad it's being put to use."

A: "I wish my mom was still here. I wish I could ask her for advice."

I sit down on Percy's bed and look at the last picture I took with my mom before the breast cancer won. That was 1 year ago.

PJ: "Your mom was such a kind and intelligent lady. Just like you and even though the baby will never know her, we will keep her memory alive with stories alright?"

I look into Percy's sea green eyes and I fall in love with him all over again.

A: "Alright. Now, help me find space to put my clothes. I didn't bring too many just some t-shirts and stuff like that so that I won't be uncomfortable in school. Speaking of which, I'm nervous for when the whole school finds out."

PJ: "I will be there right with you. And so will our friends...as soon as we tell them. Which is totally up to you."

A: "I say we get all our friends and go to the park for a picnic dinner tomorrow and tell them then."

I finish putting all my stuff in its new home and go into the empty room that will be my child's room. I should probably look at what's in the boxes. I open the first one and see books and toys. The second one has my baby blanket and my first stuffed animal along with lots on onesies. Sally comes in with a few boxes.

S: "Mind if I join you?"

A: "Go ahead. It's your house."

S: "I found some of Percy's old stuff in the attic. What did you find in the boxes?"

A: "My old baby books, some toys, my first stuffed animal, my baby blanket, and a whole bunch of onesies."

S: "Let's look through this stuff."

Sally opens the first box that's full of ocean related toys and books.

S: "Has Percy ever told you about his birth father?"

A: "I know that he died in a shipwreck. He doesn't really talk about him."

S: "Percy's father was a marine biologist. He died because of a storm in the middle of the ocean while he was studying bottlenose dolphins. He got Percy anything and everything ocean related for his first year. That's how long he knew his son. 1 year. Percy loves you. He will be an amazing father to your baby. Do you want it to be a boy or girl?"

A: "I'm not sure. I just want the baby to be healthy and happy. Since my mom had cancer, is it a higher chance that I could have it or my baby could develop it?"

S: "I really don't know. I'm not that kind of doctor. Speaking of which, I can write you and Percy a note so you can leave early for your first ob/gyn appointment. Sound good?"

A: "Sounds great. You really don't have to do my appointments for free. I have money. 6 years ago I decided as soon as I was 18 I was going to move out on my own. I've been saving money for 6 years. I have quite a lot. I can afford a few doctors appointments."

S: "Save that for child care. I imagine you aren't going to take the baby to school right?"

A: "I wasn't planning on it. Gods, I wasn't even planning on getting pregnant yet. Percy has been so supportive neither of us ever meant for this to happen."

S: "I wasn't married to Percy's father. We were going to after he got back from his trip with the dolphins. I had Percy babysit a friend of mine's newborn girl and it was adorable watching them together. You guys may be young but I knew when Percy brought you to our old apartment for the first time that you brought out the best in him. You still do."

A: "Thanks Sally. When my mom died last year, you all helped me so much. You truly are the only family I have now."

Sally puts her hand on my stomach and smiles.

S: "This baby loves you already. You are in charge of another life now, are you ready?"

A: "Do you think I'm a slut? My dad called me a slut when he kicked me out. I'm sure I'm going to hear it a school. I just don't know if I'm ready."

S: "You are not a slut. It's not your fault you got pregnant. Well, it was more Percy's. Anyway, you don't sleep around. Was that time, the first time you two ever...ya know?"

A: "Ha-ha yeah...we were drunk. I didn't realize I was so drunk. Oh gods...it was bad. Those damn Stoll brothers."

S: "Well, as long as everybody was taken care of wink, wink."

PJ: "Alright mom that's enough. But just so you know, everything was taken care of."

S: "Alright, alright that's enough. I think Paul has dinner ready."

PJ: "I'm gonna talk to Annabeth for a second but then we'll be right in."

Sally nods and Percy takes my hands and makes me start slow dancing with him.

A: "There's no music."

PJ: "You're the music."

A: "How cheesy. How much of the conversation did you hear?"

PJ: "I saw my mom put her hands on your stomach and everything after that."

A: "Oh. I'm hungry what was Paul making? I've been craving peanut butter cookies. We should make some for dessert, since Sally and Paul have been so good to us."

PJ: "Alright, let's go eat."

Percy takes my hand and we go to the kitchen.

PA: "Alright Annabeth since you don't eat meat, I made your favorite Mac 'n' Cheese for dinner."

A: "Paul you are amazing. Gods I love your cooking."

Everybody chuckles and I dig into the big bowl that was set in front of me. I finish a good 5 minutes before everyone else.

A: "That was delicious. So I'm going to make peanut butter cookies because that's what I've been craving. Do you have peanut butter, sugar, and eggs?"

PJ: "Let me help you."

A: "I'm not fat yet. I can do it."

Sally chuckles and clears the dishes and gets out a couple cookie sheets for me. I mix one cup of peanut butter, one cup of sugar, and one egg, and put it in the oven. 15 minutes later I take the cookies out and Percy comes running in and grabs one and runs back into the room that we now share. "Cookies are ready!" Paul and Sally thank me and take a couple to their room and I put 4 on a plate and go into my new room.

PJ: "These are fantastic. I love you so much. You're beautiful and you make fantastic peanut butter cookies."

A: "Even when I get fat?"

PJ: "Especially, when you're fat. Even though you will be pregnant with my beautiful baby. I want a girl, a daughter to teach how to swim."

A: "You get what you get sorry I have no control over this. I wouldn't really mind a boy or girl as long as the baby is healthy."

PJ: "Can I see your stomach?"

A: "There's not much to see yet but sure."

I lift up my shirt and there's not a bump there yet, but in just a few months it will be there. This will be okay. I put on one of Percy's t-shirts and crawl into our bed. "Goodnight Percy. I love you." I hear him say it back and I slowly drift to sleep...

A/N: Just so you know I am in high school and I play field hockey so I'm fairly busy but I have a good amount of the story written but my posts may be far apart and for that I apologize. But, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Frank POV:

F: "Hey Hazel, did you get the text from Percy saying to meet him at the park for a picnic tonight?"

H: "Yeah. I got one from Annabeth saying they had to tell us something. Come on let's go to school."

Gods my girlfriend is beautiful. Hazel and I get in my car and drive to school. Once we get there, I hop out and open the door for Hazel. Inside the school I see Percy and Annabeth having a deep conversation by their lockers.

F: "Hey guys, what's up?"

A: "I have a doctors appointment later and Percy's coming with and we're trying to decide who's car to take."

H: "It must be a pretty serious appointment if he's going with you right?"

A: "It's nothing life threatening or anything. We will tell you about it at dinner tonight."

T: "Hey guys. Do you want Nico and I to bring anything tonight?"

PJ: "Ooh so now it's 'Nico and I' huh?"

T: "Oh shut up kelp head."

J: "She has not shut up about him ever since that stupid party."

(Piper is PI)

PI: "I am making white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies for tonight. Sound good?"

A: "How does EVERYBODY know what I'm craving!?"

That must be some joke between Percy and Annabeth because he was laughing and Annabeth was giggling like a little girl. I hope someday Hazel and I are that happy. I decide to go to my locker so I tell everybody bye and go to class. I wonder why Percy and Annabeth are being so secretive...

Thalia POV:

So Annabeth has her first baby appointment with Percy's mom today and I am soooo excited. Nico and I are making potato salad for the picnic. I'm so glad Calypso told me to ask Nico to dance at that party. Speaking of which, where are Leo and Calypso? Well I guess I will find out in first block.

N: "Hey babe, what's going on with Annabeth and Percy. They think they aren't being suspicious but they really are."

T: "Alright if I tell you now, you HAVE to act surprised at the picnic tonight."

N: "Alright, I promise."

T: "So I just found out yesterday, that's why I wasn't here. Annabeth and Percy did the do at the party and apparently they were so drunk they didn't use any protection, and now Annabeth is having a baby and she has her first doctors appointment during third and fourth block today with Percy's mom. Oh and Annabeth's dad kicked her out and now she lives with Percy and his family. Phew, that was a lot to say."

N: "Well damn. So that happened. We should get to class, we have Ms. Dodds."

I take Nico's hand and we head to English with the worst teacher ever.

Nico POV:

I can't believe Annabeth is pregnant and that her dad kicked her out. I also can't believe I'm dating Thalia, the girl of my dreams. Where are Leo and Calypso? I'm guessing that wherever they are, they're together. Thalia and I walk into first block and I see Calypso and Leo sitting on top of a couple desks and they're holding hands then I guess Leo said something funny because Calypso starts bursting out laughing. Well that must've happened last night because yesterday they barely spoke.

N: "Hey Leo what's up?"

L: "Just making my beautiful girlfriend laugh."

C: "Oh hush Leo. Looks like everybody finally got together huh?"

N: "Yeah I guess so. You guys are going to the picnic tonight right?"

L: "We were planning on it. My mom is making awesome apple pie for tonight. Do you know what they want to tell us?"

N: "Uhhhh nope. No I don't. Nope not at all."

C: "Oh he knows something."

N: "I can't tell you. I'm not even supposed to know yet."

L: "Fine."

The bell rings and my least favorite class of the day starts.

Percy POV:

I wake up to the sound of Annabeth throwing up in the bathroom. How lovely. I roll out of bed and go to meet Annabeth.

A: "I don't think I'm going to crave peanut butter cookies ever again."

PJ: " Do you feel alright? I mean other than the whole throwing up thing."

A: "Yeah it's just morning sickness. We have our first doctors appointment today, are you excited?"

PJ: "Of course I am. Do we get to see our baby?."

A: "I don't think so, I think the baby is too small at the moment. I read somewhere that the baby is the size of a blueberry right now."

PJ: "That's awesome! Well if we can't see the baby, what they do at the appointment?"

A: "Its just a check up to make sure I'm healthy enough to have the baby. They also test me for STDs and stuff. Alright i need to go brush my teeth before I kiss you."

I chuckle and Annabeth begins brushing her teeth. I get dressed in a plain black t-shirt and dark jeans with my black converse. Annabeth walks out and starts getting dressed in dark skinny jeans and a light blue v-neck t-shirt with her black Vans that I got her for Christmas last year.

PJ: "I believe you owe me a kiss?"

A: "Do I now? I don't remember ever promising you anything."

I pull her close to me and she presses her lips to mine. I love everything about this girl. Her beautiful blonde curls, her striking grey eyes, and the fact that she's glowing now that she's pregnant. I always thought it was weird how people would say women 'glow' when they're pregnant but, I get it now, Annabeth has a certain glow to her and it's perfect. We go to the kitchen and I see my mom made blue pancakes for us. It's kinda a running joke between my mom and me you see, when I was three I asked my mom why food couldn't be blue (because blue is my favorite color) so we had a day where we only at blue food and we've kinda kept doing it since. Annabeth starts digging into her pile of pancakes, dang for someone who was just yaking in a toilet, she sure bounces back fast.

S: "I wrote a note to get you guys out at noon. Sound good?"

A: "Sounds great. So what are we doing today?"

S: "Some blood tests and we have to do a urine test every time but thats all we're doing today."

A: "When will i start to show?"

S: "By the end of your first trimester you will have a very tiny bump, but by the 4th and 5th month, there will be a noticeable bump if you wear fitted clothing."

PJ: "When do we find out the sex?"

S: "It really depends on the baby. Probably late second trimester, early third."

PJ: "I want a daughter, I wanna girl to teach about sea life and how to swim."

A: "I guess I want a girl too. I know how to deal with girls better I guess."

S: "Well, no mater what sex the baby is, you guys will be great parents."

I wave bye to my mom and I grab mine and Annabeth's backpacks. We hop in my car and drive to the high school. We walk inside and I grab Annabeth's hand. She's being very quiet and when she's quiet, she's thinking.

PJ: "What're you thinking about?"

A: "Life. Ours is going to change so much in about 8 months. I mean school just started I'm going to be pregnant for a little more than 8 months. What if I go into labor in school? Gods this is anxiety inducing. Are you ready? Because I'm sure as hell not."

PJ: "We will be fine. I mean I'm scared too but we have each other and you're going to be a wonderful mother I'm sure of it."

Frank and Hazel join the conversation and then the rest of the group joins in. I think about what Annabeth said, she's right out lives are going to change drastically in the next eight months or so. The rest of the gang joins Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and I. we talk about the picnic planned for tonight then head our separate ways for class. I walk Annabeth to her first block class which is English and I go to my biology class. Class is boring, as usual so I let my mind wander. Annabeth and I are only sixteen, which is WAY too young to have a baby. People in the old days had babies at 14 and they could do it so I'm sure Annabeth and I can do it.

*********************************TIME SKIP****************************************

************12:30 DISMISSAL FOR APPOINTMENT**********

Annabeth POV:

The office calls the class that Percy and I are in and dismisses us for the day. I tell Percy I'll meet him at the front doors of the school and head to my locker. School started just over a month ago which is about the time I got pregnant, I have a bit of homework so I grab my math textbook and French workbook and head to the front doors where Percy is waiting.

PJ: "Ready?"

A: "As ready as I'll ever be."

The ride to the Ob/Gyn office is short and I feel my hands shaking as I sign in at the front desk. Percy and I wait about 5 minutes before a short red headed nurse calls Percy and I back to one of the exam rooms.

(Btw, the nurse is Clary from TMI its not a crossover or anything i just thought it would be kinda funny anyway…N is the nurse Clary)

N: "Alright Annabeth, my name is Clary and I'm just going to ask some simple questions."

A: "Sounds good."

N: "What is your date of birth?"

A: "August 4th, 1998."

N: "When was the last time you had intercourse?"

A: "OH, um…the date of conception, so that was about August 29th."

N: "Alright, that answers my next question so are you taking any medications?"

A: "Just daily vitamins and an allergy pill."

N: "Do you smoke or do drugs?"

A: "No I dont."

N: "Alright, here is a cup I need you to pee in and Dr. Jackson will be in shortly."

I nod and the short redhead leaves. I head into in the bathroom attached to the exam room. I fill the cup up as much as i can and leave it on the counter like the sign says to. i leave the bathroom and I see Percy snooping around the stirrups at the end of the exam table.

PJ: "SO what are these for?"

I feel my face heat up at Percy's question.

A: "Um, women put there feet in those so the doctor can better examine their diddly doo."

Percy blushes and jumps back from the bed and into a cart holding supplies. Just as he does that Sally walks into the room and chuckles at her son's behavior.

S: "Alright so Clary had you answer the needed questions so I/m going to have you strip down and put on this nightgown for me. We have to do a Pap Smear (Did I spell that right?) to test for any and all STDs and STIs. I'll leave and let you change. Percy you don't have to be in here for this if you don't want to be but its totally up to you."

PJ: "I'll stay in here."

Sally nods and leaves to I can change.

A: "I hate this."

PJ: "Do you have to use the stirrups?"

A: "Yep and I have to wear a paper nightgown."

Percy winces and his mother comes back in the room.

S: "Alright Annabeth, hop up on that table and stick your feet in the holders."

I nod and hoist myself up onto the bed and stick my feet in the very uncomfortable stirrups.

S: "Alright, so what's going to happen is I'm going to put this gun inside for about a minute and when I take it out i will run the urine test along with this. Sound good?"

A: "As good as a STD test can sound!"

Percy chuckles but doesn't say anything as the machine goes in me.

PJ: "Is it uncomfortable?"

A: "What do you think seaweed brain?"

PJ: "Sorry sweetie."

S: "Alright all done. You can get dressed. I will be back in 10 minutes."

Sally leaves and I pull on my underwear and jeans and t-shirt. It feels good to not be so exposed.

A: "Good lord that was uncomfortable."

PJ: "Well for guys' STD test they stick a cutip up our-"

A: "Don't need details at the moment thanks."

Percy chuckles and the red haired nurse comes back in telling us we're free to go.

PJ: "Well, since we don't have to go back to school what do you wanna do?"

A: "We should go look for a baby crib or something."

PJ: "Yeah lets just look for now, we got a little bit before the baby is born. So, lets go look then get food for the picnic tonight."

I nod and hop in the passenger seat of Percy's car. We reach the Babies 'R' Us thats in town and we start looking.

A: "Should we look at bottles and stuff for now and then go look at cribs and see how expensive they are?"

PJ: "Sounds great. Then we should go to the grocery store and get food for tonight."

I look through all the needed items and sigh.

A: "Percy, how are we gonna afford all this? The money i have is for daycare and daycare is really expensive. Geez, this is all too much."

I feel like I'm about to start crying when I'm embraced by Percy's strong, warm arms.

PJ: "Annabeth, we'll figure it out along the way. Im gonna get a job and my mom and Paul will help us out. Lets go to the grocery store now and get food and drinks for tonight. You still feeling up to telling everybody tonight?"

A: "Yeah, I'm sure we need to tell them sooner rather than later. Lets go to the grocery store now."

We leave the store and get in Percy's car. I press play on the car's cd player and the Nirvana Nevermind album is playing. Percy and i had our first kiss on the roof of his old apartment building while this album was playing. I smile at the memory as we pull into the parking lot at the Safeway. We get out of the car and head into the store.

A: "Alright, so our friends have dessert covered and Thalia and Nico are bringing potato salad so lets get a few more sides and the entrees and drinks."

PJ: "Sounds good, how about we grill up some burgers at the park and you can pick the vegetarian stuff."

A: "Alright, theres some good vegetarian sausages I will go get those and meet you at the chip isle."

Percy nods and I start towards the vegetarian isle as an older lady stops me.

(ol is old lady btw)

OL: "You and your husband are so cute together. Are you expecting?"

A: "How did you know?"

OL: "I had 5 children and I have many grandchildren, I know pregnancy. Although i have to say, you look awful young."

A: "Yeah, i guess I do, I should be getting back to my husband now, nice meeting you!"

I rush off and grab what I need and meet Percy at the chip isle.

PJ: "What kinds of chips should we get?"

A: "A regular, a salt and vinegar, BBQ, and sour cream and onion. Also, lets get some pretzel bites."

PJ: "Somebody's hungry aren't they?"

A: "Yes but that has nothing to do with this. Lets hurry up, we told our friends to be there at 4:00."

******************************TIME SKIP********************************************

We get to the park a little before 4:00 and Percy starts grilling the food. The next people to show up are Thalia, Nico, and Jason.

J: "Hey guys, we brought potato salad and coleslaw. Everybody else is going in Frank's car and they should be here in a few minutes."

A: "Sounds good, thanks for bringing the food. I am so hungry right now you do not even know how hungry I am."

PJ: "She's been hungry like this all day."

I smack Percy's arm and the rest of our group of friends show up.

A: "Cool everybody is here now. Once Percy is done grilling wee can fix our plates and then Percy and I will tell you what we have to say."

H: "Awe Annabeth! Can't you tell us now? I hate anticipation."

A: "I mean, I guess I could."

PJ: "Its completely up to you Annabeth."

A: "Okay, I will tell you now. So, as you know I had a doctors appointment today and Percy went with me. I will tell you why now. I'm pregnant. I'm a little over a month. I just found out yesterday and my dad kicked me out and now I live with Percy. Phew, glad I got that over with."

Everybody just sits there staring for a little while. About 5 minutes pass before Percy announces that food is really. We all eat in silence before Thalia speaks.

T: "Well, it could be worse. You could have herpes."

Everybody chuckles at Thalia's bluntness.

PJ: "That would mean that I also, have herpes. Which I don't by the way and neither does Annabeth."

A: "He's right. I had to get tested at my doctors appointment today. It is the most uncomfortable thing ever!"

P: "It really is…Not that I've been tested for anything like that but I have heard that its uncomfortable."

L: "So when did this happen?"

PJ: "Um at the Stoll brothers' party about a little more than a month ago"

L: "So THAT'S where you two went."

C: "Oh hush Leo, don't bother them about it."

A: "Thank you Calypso."

C: "Sure! But I want details later."

T: "Yeah, I never got them either."

A: "Yeah, thats because when I was at your house, I was kinda focusing on the fact that there was a tiny human being growing inside of me."

F: "So are you guys going to keep it?"

PJ: "Yeah, we have enough money for child care because by the time the baby is born we won't really need it."

A: "But we may need babysitters so if any of you are up for it we can use you help once the baby is born."

H: "Oh! I'll help! I LOVE little babies!"

F: "Calm down hazel, they still got like seven months left I think they're okay for now."

T: "I will throw your baby shower when the time comes and everybody else can help if the want to."

A: "Alright guys, I'm getting tired and I have homework I will see you guys tomorrow."

We all say goodbye and Percy and I get in his car with all the extra food. Once we get home I tell everybody goodnight and get in the shower. The warm water is very relaxing and it makes my swollen feet feel much better. After i get out and get in pajamas i sit on the bed and read part of the book i was assigned to for English. Its very boring but it could be worse. Percy walks in to his room while running a towel through his black shaggy hair.

PJ: "Oh hey, I thought you were asleep?"

A: "Yeah, I was just reading for english. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, I love you so, much."

PJ: "I love you more than you will ever know. I also love our baby that will be as beautiful as you are."

I kiss him and then turn off the light and slowly drift to sleep.

A/N: Alright so that's chapter 3! Please review! My field hockey picture are tomorrow so yay. Hope you liked it!


End file.
